


The Night before Yulepassing

by BrokadillaWrites



Category: Vast Error
Genre: I had to include an accordion track link for the spirit of it., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokadillaWrites/pseuds/BrokadillaWrites
Summary: It's that time of the sweep again.





	The Night before Yulepassing

The Night before Yulepassing  
( For enhanced holiday cheer, It is recommended that you listen to this. https://youtu.be/unvinxhy2ts )

Twas the night before yulepassing, when all through the hive  
Not a creature was stirring, at least none that were alive.  
The instruments were laid out and cleaned delicately with care,  
and assuredly, the room could use some fresh air.

The dead were asleep, all snug in the furnace,  
And Occeus was hard at work, his face showing sternness.  
With Occeus in his lab coat and Rogi in his cap,  
Working through the night, and not a lip was to yap.

When out by the front door arose such a commotion,  
That Rogi when to check, Occeus ignored the notion.  
Away to the front door, Rogi moved like a bolt,  
He opened it quick and tossed the gate up with a jolt. 

The moons were shining bright, shining on the freshly fallen snow,  
And gave the voluptuous maiden's form a fair glow.  
When, who did appear to set Yulepassing free from all pains?  
Why, that jolly old arsonist, they know as Ellsee Raines. 

Inward she strode, with a gift she had to hold  
To give to the mad scientist, seeing that she was feeling bold.  
When to what did his schedule, did the limeblood ruin?  
Why, she was already inside, to that she was a shoe in. 

He turned with a groan and moved the goggles from his eyes,  
When to his gaze did she gift a surprise.  
In her hands was where she held out to him, a gift,  
Filled with vials of lime blood, to which his spirits did lift. 

The two shared their embrace, and moments to spare  
Until she left, with others who require care.  
A name off the list, and off she sprang  
When the bells on her lusus' tell did rang.

Off she went to give joy and spread gifts that were cheap,  
For this time only came around, once a sweep.  
Who was next, to which she needed to give cheer?  
Oh. It was he, to which she would rather steer clear. 

Around she had came, with an idea in mind  
Which would still deem her actions, thoughtful and kind.  
On a tropical island, did the sheer smugness grin,  
On the face of no other, than Murrit Turkin. 

She devised a scheme so clever and wise,  
That to even he who saw all, would be caught by surprise.  
With the shared strength of her lusus, and a tree bent back,  
Did it launch the gift onward, a surprise attack! 

It soared and it bound, it did zip through the sky,  
With an echoed yell, and an angry cry.  
The messages rolled in, she was smiling it, was great,  
That she had delivered Murrit a gift, of a shattered ceramic hentai themed plate.

One more down, she was joyous, almost to shed a tear  
With another friend to give gifts, she knew it was clear.  
Onward she went, with a twinkle in her eye,  
As she was on her way to a friend who surely would cry. 

To her tower, she was locked away,  
With never a friend, but her moirail, for a wayward visiting stay.  
Two birds with one stone, this is perfect, this is grand.  
As off did her lusus fling the gifts, with a wave of her hand. 

In through the windows, with a crash, came the surprise,  
To which Jentha Briati, had to rub the tears from her eyes.  
Dismas Mersiv, with his knives the gifts he did prod,  
To just make sure it was nothing odd. 

When he unwrapped the gifts, to which Ellsee did surely give supplies,  
Did Jentha sob, a gross lot of tears from her eyes.  
A new furby, so new and pristine,  
As for Dismas? A knife polishing set, to keep his sharp and clean. 

Four down, and seven left to spread bliss  
Surely, by now, she would be tired of this.  
But no, she was not. She had plans, she had things to do,  
Like that of who was next, who had never had a loose screw. 

Serpaz Helilo, the craftsman, the comic relief,  
Was bound to enjoy the gift, to which would bring all some grief.  
A brand new accordion to her front door she had left,  
For the teal blooded girl, with her swift hands, that were deft.

Another down, and who was next to, for gift was due,  
To the glue sniffing blueblood, Laivan Ferroo.  
Of course she had to give, to his addiction she did feed,  
All of the sticky substance he sniffed, and consumed with greed. 

One name down and another to go,  
she wonder who else could steal the show?  
The gal whose performance, left all smiling with glee  
The dazzling playwright, of course, Sovara Amalie.

To her she did leave, a juicy surprise,  
A whole box of scripts, for her to reprise.  
No need to thank her, it was in the spirit of giving,  
Not that they made sense, the scripts had words missing. 

She was sure that Sova, for the festivity, could bring some more class,  
With the next troll, she was sure, had his head up his own ass.  
At the shoot, she did send down a bottle of wine,  
To which, of course, went down on its own time. 

Down did it go, to avoid any unwanted swim,  
To the menninist himself, Calder Kerian.  
To the bottle he did glare, oh, how drab.  
She had purchased the fool, a bottle of chateau de backstab. 

One asshole down, another to go  
Who else could she possibly have a gift to bestow?  
It was for the bruiser, who gave her fights a razzmatazz,  
It was Taz! Just Taz. 

On her front doorstep she left, with her retreat being quick,  
As she left her a present, to which was the best she could pick.  
She opened her front door, and the present she did glare,  
Yet the gift, she did take inside with care.

It was Arcjec Voorat, tied up against his will,  
And shortly thereafter, the two did drink the night away with swill.  
With Code Red and Faygo, spilled on the floor  
The two did make out, until they couldn't anymore. 

Yes! It was almost done! She had one more to go!  
One last troll to call! One last to make glow!  
Who else needed a gift, one who uttered her mantra  
On this blessed night, was Albion Shukra. 

Ellsee had saved the best for last,  
To make this night, a Yulepassing blast.  
Of course she did leave a gift, one that would sting,  
When it was rings with the faces, of Lord Bling Bling. 

There it was! All done! Every name off the list!  
Yet as she returned hive, she felt there was one that she missed.  
The Raines girl sat alone in her tent,  
When finally to her realization, did her emotions vent.

She had forgotten herself, she had cried, shedding tears  
When into her tent, rolled trolls spreading cheers.  
Except Murrit Turkin, who adamantly refused to come along,  
But a gift was sent by him, and it was a bong. 

She couldn't understand, they hated yulepassing, this she knew  
When Arcjec came forward, with his own gut to spew.  
Out from behind his back to her, he did give,  
A present, a moment and a night to relive. 

It was then they did party, and celebrate with a supply,  
Happy Yulepassing to all! They shouted out with a cry.  
Now it's time I get moving, I having things to do,  
And you probably should read Vast Error, please make sure that you do! 

For it is the moments like these, to each other we enjoy  
And it's now this message to you, I employ.  
When the Weird Alchemist did exclaim, 'ere he pranced out of sight,  
" MERRY YULEPASSING TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! "


End file.
